Love and Hate
by Belenkof
Summary: The second part to Fair is Foul. Katie can't bring back Trunks, so she and Greed venture to Hell to get them....what if they fail? Violence, swearing, tearjerker alert! Not what you'd expect!
1. Reunion of the Cursed

Chapter 1:

The sky was dark and dreary. In a normal town sat a normal diner. Inside were tables and a few people. At one table, a girl with long dark hair, tied back in a loose ponytail, sat drinking a soda, waiting on her guest. She looked out the window and shuddered. Eighteen months ago on a day like today, she had gone through hell, and she was still recovering from that day.

It had been over a year since they had last seen each other, but as Greed walked up to the café table, Katie thought he looked… sick. Greed had bags under his eyes. Katie looked away for a moment, realizing he was still heartbroken over Insanity. It made her remember her own broken heart for Trunks.

"Hey Katie. Been a while." He said, taking a seat beside her. She nodded to him, looking back up at him.

"You look awful. Then again, I probably don't look too good myself."

"Katie, stop the damn idle chat." Greed said, slamming his fist on the table, cracking the wood. Katie flinched, caught off guard, "What is it you want?" Greed was extremely irritable lately, mostly from lack of sleep.

"Fine, I'll get to the point." She said, sitting straight up in her seat, "How well do you understand how we resurrect people where I come from?"

"You steal a dragon's balls and make wishes." He said. Katie almost laughed at the rude and blunt remark.

"We collect the seven Dragonballs and are allowed two wishes, yes." She said, sipping her soda. This subject was making her throat dry up on her, "Six months after the… uh… incident, I found the last Dragonball and made my wish."

"Great, glad you got your boy toy back." Greed sneered. Katie bit back a sob, taking another sip from her drink.

"I didn't." she said, looking down. That gained Greed's attention.

"You… you didn't?"

"I made my wish. I asked for him to restore Insanity and Trunks."

"Oh…"

"He told me he couldn't do it. I thought… Insanity was the reason the wish didn't work, so I reworded it to restore Trunks, but… he couldn't."

"Why? How could this happen?"

"I didn't know, so I asked. Shenron said they were both lost between dimensions because of the manner in which they died."

"That damn town…" Greed growled low in this throat.

"Right." Katie bit back another sob, "So in the year since then, I've searched, but… I can only travel on one level of hell."

"So, are you wanting my help? Is that it?"

"Yes." Katie swallowed hard, "If we go in together, we can find both of them and come home together. None of my friends know about this but you. If I told them about this, they'd try to stop me. But I can't go on without Trunks. He was my soul mate."

Greed was silent, staring out the window. Rain started to fall, and some of the unlucky people caught in the rain started running for cover. Greed looked back at Katie, and noticed a tear slid down her face from each eye. She wiped them away quickly.

"Just as Insanity was mine…" he looked out the window again, then back at Katie, "So, what do we have to do?"

"Our first stop is Kami's Lookout."


	2. Hell's Gates

"Kami's lookout…..so this is what it looks like…." Greed said as he gazed around the platform. "What do we do here…?" He asked, looking at Katie expectantly. His hands were on his hips, a sign of impatience.

"Just hold on, they'll be here any minute." Katie gazed down over the edge of the platform. "There they are…" She sighed in relief. She was beginning to think they wouldn't have been able to find it…They came closer and the object glinted in the dying sunlight. The last of the dark star dragon balls. She knew the risks, and was ready to take them. Anything to save her lover, and her friend. Buruma's jet landed with a large gust of wind. The door opened and out stepped Gohan and Goten. They had been holding up the ball in the window, and now held it gingerly in their hands. They were a bit heavier than the normal ones. They set down the 7 spheres; they started to glow as soon as the last had joined them. Katie looked to Gohan and nodded.

"Great Dragon, we summon you! Grant us our three wishes!" Immediately, light surged through the scenery and a darker version of Shenron emerged from the mass of light on the floor.

"What is your desire?" It hissed. Greed gazed up at it, eyes wide, jaw hanging. He pointed, "What the friggin hell is that?" Katie sighed and waved a hand as if to say, 'tell ya later!'

"We wish for you to send us to a deeper level of Hell!" Katie grabbed Greed's extended hand and yanked him up to the dragon.

"It shall be done." The eyes grew red and blasted them with a ray of crimson light, completely enveloping them both. The ray dispersed, and the two were gone.

xXx

Katie opened her eyes to a horrific scene. Hell was _almost _like Earth. The sky was reddish orange, as if in flames. The buildings were melted, like butter. The ground was rock, molten rock. It crumbled under their steps, but didn't burn. "This...What level of Hell is this?"

"This isn't hell, it's Purgatory." Greed said.

"How do you know?"

He pointed. "The sign." Indeed there was a sign. It was almost humorous, a sign that read "Welcome to Purgatory!"

"Oh…." Katie gazed around, recognizing some of the residents. "I know some of these people." She looked for a familiar and friendly face. One, she saw, was none other than Furiza. Fortunately, He didn't see her. She hid behind Greed, clinging to one of his arms. Greed was indeed a scary sight; no one even dared to look him in the eyes. "Let's go find the Gates." Greed nodded to her, and they were off.

The Gates were gargantuan. Made of bones and held closed with flesh, guarded by 2 of the 4 horsemen of the Apocalypse. Pestilence and War. Pestilence was beautiful, thou obviously dead. His skin was white, tinged blue, a sickly blue, as if he'd died by disease. His eyes were glazed over, a very pale blue. His pretty mouth had blackened the cause. Probably the fact that he had vomited black tar in life.

War was lovely, but also looked malevolent. Tan skin, white eyes. Very harsh eyes. They seemed to stare through your soul.

"What brings you here?" Pestilence asked, his voice smooth, light, icy.

"We have to get to the lower levels."


	3. Hell awaits

Chapter 3:

"Alright," Katie sighed, approaching the gate, "We need in. Who's skull do I have to crack?" War and Pestilence laughed.

"You must be another Saiyan."

"Gee, what was your first clue?" Katie replied as her tail waved behind her.

"You're not dead though."

"Duh?"

"Katie, cool it, can't you tell who they are?" Greed grabbed her arm. Katie pulled free and turned to face him.

"I know who they are, but I could really care less." She turned back to the two horsemen.

"What's your business here?" War asked.

"We need in to find some friends."

"And what would you do when you found said persons?" Pestilence asked.

"Get them home, where they belong. I don't care if they belong there or not, I was told they're lost, which can only mean that it wasn't their time yet." Greed watched Katie carefully. She seemed too bold suddenly. That weird lizard guy had scared her, but not two of the four horsemen. It just didn't seem right to him.

"Just let us in." Greed said.

"We are here to make sure no one goes in unless they are _dead_. And I don't mean like you are now, homunculus."

"Then how about this? One of us, versus one of you." Katie said, "We win, we go in. We lose, well, then we're dead right?" she smirked. Now Greed really knew something was wrong.

"If you die in purgatory, or in hell, that's where you stay."

"I know." Katie replied, "And I don't care. I want my mate back."

"Fine." War smirked and stepped forward, "I can accept those terms."

Greed went to step forward, but Katie put her hand on his chest, stopping him. He looked down at her, glaring.

"I'm a sure win Katie. I can't die."

"I got a power boost recently too. Besides, are you really sure you can't die down here? The rules are different than on earth."

"I'm still the better one for this."

"Let me!" Katie snapped, pushing back the larger man and walking forward.

Greed growled, but let her go. Something was definitely different about her, and if she was so sure she could win, he'd let her try. He looked around briefly, making sure nothing was going to try to sneak up on him.

Greed turned as Katie cried out suddenly. She had a huge spike sticking through her torso. He could only stare in shock. He was helpless now, just as he had been when Insanity had died. War laughed, there was no way she could survive an injury like this.

"Katie! Dammit!" Greed ran up to her. She hadn't even lifted a hand yet, "We've been here for five minutes and you've already gotten yourself killed!"

But Katie just stood there. She didn't sway, or waver, in any way. Greed stood by her, watching as she began to laugh, harshly too. She took hold of the huge spike and pulled it from her torso, still cackling like she was high. She threw the spike right back at War, hitting it right between the eyes and killing it instantly. Greed's eyes widened in shock as the hole in her middle healed. Katie raised one blood-covered hand and began to lick it clean.

"Katie? What the hell…?" Katie paused, and looked at Greed, then shook her head hard, as though trying to clear it. She looked back up at him.

"I'm fine, let's go."

Pestilence didn't argue, seeing his former teammate on the ground dead. He opened the gates. A wave of heat hit Katie and Greed square in the face. Fumes also choked them, but after a few moments, they were use to the environment as they walked inside. Greed watched Katie carefully as she walked beside him like she was the hot shit of the town.

"What have you done to yourself?" he asked, grabbing her shoulders. She sighed, stopping and turning to him.

"I realized a mortal cannot travel through hell. You saw what just happened. Shenron owed me two wishes, so I took them. I needed more power, power like what you and Insanity have. And I knew the regular Dragonballs couldn't get me to Hell, that's why I asked my friends to help me gather the Black Star balls. We had a net set up to catch-"

"Get to the point, dammit!"

"I am! …guess I was rambling… sorry. I used the two wishes from the regular Dragonballs, one to be like you."

"Like me? You mean…"

"I'm a homunculus too. Temporarily. Shenron said mixing magic like this wasn't a good idea… but I did it anyway. It'll only last two years from when I made the wish, so after a year and a half, I realized I needed more help. I was hoping you wouldn't have to find out. Only a few of my friends know about this. Fuck, most of them don't even know Trunks' has died…"

"But wait… a homunculus can't regenerate without a-"

"That was wish number two. I wished for a Philosopher's Stone. Shenron could only get me an incomplete one, and said its power too would run out at the end of the second year. So I'm really not quite as strong as you." She dusted herself off, "One of a kind… again. The only Saiyan homunculus." As if to prove it, Katie turned her back to Greed, and lifted her hair up off her neck. There, on the base of her neck, was the image of the snake eating its own tail; the oroborus.

"So then kid," Greed smirked, "You got a name?"

"Actually, Shenron gave it to me before he left." she smirked as well, "Isn't it obvious, nii-san Greed? I'm you're new sister, _Bloodlust_."


	4. Hole

Greed sneered. "You're only a temporary homunculus, and don't call me 'Nii-san.' I'm not your brother and I'm not Japanese." He always hated it when people copied him. "Let's go." He pushed the gates open roughly. They creaked in the only way bones could creak. Some of the flesh that bound it closed tore with a sick wet sound. Beyond the Gates was almost unbearably hot, steam rose in jets from certain parts of the ground. The buildings there were almost completely broken and crumbled, but not melted. There were few people on the other side of the Gate, but most of them were familiar. Kimbley was sitting against one of the smaller structures, his head down. Archer was pacing back and forth in front of him, his eyes also to the ground. Greed had the sudden urge to go over and talk, but didn't. Maybe they were there for a reason, but maybe not. He didn't want to find out. He stayed by Katie, er, Bloodlust. It unnerved him to see his ex-lover in this place. "I know some of these people…" He whispered. She nodded, recognizing a few of the faces as well. A few members of the Ginyu force were there, but too interested in a street fight to take notice. They probably wouldn't recognize her; she'd changed a lot since then. "Where do you think they are…?" Greed asked, looking around. "Maybe further in?"

Ahead loomed a tower, much resembling the one in a Pieter Bruigel painting; "The Tower of Babel." This one, however, was black and rusted.

"There?" Bloodlust pointed. She sped ahead, eager to get to the tower. The doors were huge, but thankfully unlocked. She sighed with relief and dashed inside. The interior was more grotesque than the outside. The floor was blood-stained; the walls were almost fleshy, rotting. On the ceiling…the ceiling…..It was a sculpture, but it was frightening. Rearing downwards was a large clay version of Ba'alZeboub; his eyes shut tight, his fanged mouth open in a silent shriek of pain. Bloodlust took one look and shuddered. It was very unnerving to look at.

Greed joined her, also avoiding the monstrosity on the ceiling. "Here?"

"I swear, I heard someone…." She walked over to the far back wall, past the broken altar. Behind it….. "There's a way down!" Behind the altar was a trap door, open. She leaned down and looked into the door way. All she could see were stairs and darkness. Greed peered down into the hole.

"Do we really have to go down there?" He asked, knowing the answer and not liking it. Bloodlust nodded.

"I have a feeling that they're down there. The sooner we get them, the sooner we can leave." She swung her legs over, into the hole, and started down the steps, a reluctant Greed in tow.

Sorry for no updates! bows deeply Holidays, working, Finals…ARRRRRRGH! Well, Angel Saiyan 22 is up next! Sorry again! I'll try to be more…update-y from now on! bows again


	5. Underground

Chapter 5:

"How do you know they're down here?" Greed asked, following Bloodlust down the stairs in the tower.

"A feeling… and… I can smell blood… Saiyan blood."

"Like your boy toy is the only Saiyan in hell?" Bloodlust shrugged.

"I know he's not, but it smells like him… or someone related to him."

"Great, so it could be Trunks, or his dad, or his grandfather…"

"I know it's not Vegeta… last I saw him… was before I made this wish to be a homunculus… he was pissed…"

"Insanity and Trunks will be too, ya know."

"Just six more months…"

Normally, these two didn't talk so much, especially not to each other, but in this place, it was all they could do to remain calm. It was nervous chatter, nothing else.

"Why do you think Trunks is in hell…? I know Insanity belong here… "

"Even if he does, I just know they're together… I have a lot of enemies in hell… and I know you do too. Maybe someone is trying to get to us."

"Yeah…"

They finally made it to flat ground. They had to have gone down at least 5 flights worth of spiral stairs. The ground wasn't just wet, but flooded up to their ankles. The halls were lit by torches, and by firelight it was obvious that they weren't just walking through water. Bloodlust really didn't want to think about what she was walking in, the smell was enough.

"Here's that blood you smelled."

"Don't remind me… my sense of smell is stronger than ever… this is almost enough to knock me out."

"What exactly is your power?" Greed asked, doing his best to keep from looking down at his feet.

"I'm not sure, honestly. I can still fight like a Saiyan… and my senses are stronger than ever, even as a feral Saiyan… maybe I'm just an animal."

"Well if you are, be thankful it's only temporary." Greed said, the shield creeping up over his hands. Bloodlust felt it too but kept talking. She flexed her hands, making her hands turn into claws.

"Would you want to be human?"

"Sometimes I wonder. Then again, it all depends on Insanity."

"Maybe once we find them… we could wish to Shenron about it. If he can make me into a homunculus, maybe he can make you guys human."

"Hn… maybe…" Greed's hands turned back to normal, "It's gone now."

"You sure?" he nodded, so Bloodlust turned her hands back to normal as well, "What was it?"

"Probably just a run-of-the-mill demon. No real threat to us. That's why it didn't attack."

"Could be…" Bloodlust chuckled to herself, "Ya know… when I was human as a kid… I use to be a really devout Christian. Went to church, prayed, all that stuff… but things got put into perspective once I found that a big red ogre with a desk decides where you go after life. Now I'm running through hell trying to find my mate."

"I don't remember much about the human life." Greed commented, "But I remember this much… I was a badass then, just as much as I am now."

"That's hard to believe." Bloodlust said sarcastically, smirking. Greed chuckled.

"You really have changed. You use to be afraid of me."

"I may no be as scared as I use to be, but I know to give you your space. If I'm talking too much, you can smack me."

"I'll remember that."


	6. He's back

The doors loomed ahead, large stone doors engraved with Latin spells and gruesome Biblical pictures of Demons and Angels. "Never saw that coming…" Greed said sarcastically. He reached up and pushed one of the massive doors open. Behind the door….

"Holy hell…." Bloodlust gaped at the sight laid out before the two. She looked over to her companion; Greed's face had drained of all color, his eyes wide.

"Fuck…." Ahead, on the wall of what looked like the church from the fucked town, was Insanity. A blade embedded in each of his wrists, one in his neck. He looked as if he were crucified. "Just like how he died…." Greed staggered over to the younger creature, his expression pained, unbelieving. He reached up and yanked out the blades from the boy's wrists and caught him just as he fell away from the wall. Greed fell to his knees, holding the limp body close. His shoulder was slowly turning a deep red; the blood from the neck wound wouldn't stop bleeding. Bloodlust stared, horror creeping up her spine. The sight before her was the same scene from a year and a half ago…after Claudia had ordered Insanity to die. Greed was even holding the boy in the same manner.

"Greed…we should get out of here, now." Again, chills ran up her spine. The homunculus didn't answer. "Fuck, Greed. I'm serious!"

"Fine…" He stood, the younger creature in his arms. The body certainly looked dead. His skin was tinted blue, and he was cold as ice. Rigor mortis had worn off; he was as limp as a rag doll. The only thing that unnerved Bloodlust was that she could see his thin chest rise and fall slightly. If there was hope that the boy could be alive here, then there was hope for her lover.

xXx

The heavy blade dragged on the ground as it walked, creating a high-pitched squeal as the metal connected with the mesh floor. The head of the creature looked as if it were made of flesh-covered wire mesh, in a pyramid shape. The Pyramid Head slowly went on its way down the bloody hallway, towards the Chapel.

xXx

"There's too much blood around, I can't make out the scent of anyone." Bloodlust glanced around nervously, as if there were things about, ready to attack. "I never knew Hell was like this."

"I guess we're on the same boat, then." Bloodlust nodded absent-mindedly at Greed's remark.

"I think I'm freaking out…." Bloodlust began to shake. Her nerves were frayed already, and the horror of the Underworld was adding to the stress. She suddenly shook her head, snapping out of the daze she'd entered. "I…we just need to get out of here, fast." She said to Greed's nervous expression.

A/N: Sorry for no updates…..busy with school…new classes, so hectic…..up next is AngelSaiyan22's chapter!


	7. Find Me!

Chapter 7:

The trio of homunculi made it out of the chapel with ease. Once outside, they were hit with a fresh wave of heat, making Bloodlust realize just how cold it had been in the chapel. She had heard that the lowest level of hell was supposed to be frozen, maybe that had something to do with it.

Bloodlust stood guard as Greed gently put Insanity down and checked him over. With the blades gone, Bloodlust thought his wounds should heal up immediately. But they weren't, they were still open and bleeding.

"H-he can't die again right?" she asked Greed nervously.

"This is hell, they're supposed to suffer, not die." He snapped. She nodded numbly, looking around.

"C-can we die?"

"Stop stuttering. You sound like an idiot." Greed replied harshly, "I assume we can, seeing that we're still alive. Now shut up and watch the area. We'll start looking for your boy-toy as soon as we can."

"Okay…" Bloodlust looked around, keeping her guard up. Vegeta had taught her to never lower her guard, so she wasn't planning on it.

"Gimme a hand fixing him up." Greed said, ripping up the silk shirt his unconscious lover was wearing to make bandages. Bloodlust made another glance around before kneeling and taking the bandages from Greed to wrap up Insanity's wrists.

"I don't get it… I've been to HFIL before… but this place is… so much darker…"

"HFIL? What the fuck is that?" Greed asked.

"It's an acronym for the 'Home For Infinite Losers'. It's supposed to be hell… I've been there a few times, training or whatever. I've seem Frieza and Cell there before… but then I saw Frieza when we arrived here, too."

"I don't know how to explain that. Maybe it's another type of purgatory."

"That would make some sense, I guess… I'm no religion expert, or an expert on the rules of this world's afterlife…"

"Reading books and actually going to hell are completely different, hn?" Greed finished tying the last bandage on the smaller boy and lifted him up, "What are we gonna do about taking care of these guys once we leave? What if they won't heal?"

"You're lucky Bulma thought of that." Bloodlust pulled a capsule out of her pants pocket, "There's a pouch of sensu beans in here. They're supposed to be able to heal anything, if you eat enough of them."

"You guys are so weird, magic flying clouds, beans that heal, talking animals? How could you deal with that craziness everyday?"

"By being a bit crazy yourself." Bloodlust smirked. Greed smirked a bit as he carefully lifted Insanity up, "What are you going to do about red stones for him?"

"We'll get some, even if I have to give him some of mine again. Until we get more we'll have to be more careful." Bloodlust nodded to him.

"I hope he wakes up soon."

"I do too. Come on, put that nose of yours to work. Let's find Trunks." Greed started walking.

"I think that's the first time you've called him by name." Bloodlust followed, trying to sniff out her mate, and stopped short. After a moment, Greed turned back to her.

"Hey, come on!"

"Greed… remember how I was hurrying to get out of that chapel?"

"Yeah?" quietly she walked up to him, and grabbed his arm tight.

"Stay still for a sec…"

"What is it? Damn, why can't you ever just get to the fucking point?"

"Over there… behind that crummy looking gas station… I swear I saw one of those pyramid head freaks from that town."

"What?! They're here too?!"

"Maybe… this is where… they come from. I got this weird feeling we were being watched in that chapel…"

"I don't give a fuck where they come from, lets just get moving before it notices us. I'm in no mood to fight right now."

"That's a first… come on, I got an idea of how we can find Trunks faster."

"How so?" Greed said, starting to walk forward again. Bloodlust still hand her hand on his arm, following right beside him.

"If Frieza is here, then maybe Cell is too."

"Who?"

"He… well he's obsessed with me. He'd probably do anything I asked him. He might know where Trunks is. Maybe he can tell us a bit more about this place as well."

"It's the only lead we got." Greed sighed.

"I can sense his energy signal… this way." Bloodlust headed off in another direction, Greed following with his lover in tow.


	8. Found Out

Chapter 9:

Before, Bloodlust had told Greed that Bulma was waiting on the other side with the fabled sensu beans. That was true, but Bloodlust had taken the precaution of bringing a few with her. Though Insanity was reluctant to believe that one small bean could heal his wounds, the proof a few moments after taking the bean was more than enough to make the two homunculi into believers. Both Insanity and Trunks were fully healed after consuming the beans.

"Now that that's settled, let's get the hell out of this dump." Greed said.

"Couldn't agree more… feels almost like I never left that hellhole. How long has it been?" Insanity asked, looking up at his lover.

"About a year and a half. The Dragonballs didn't work, so this was our only chance to get you guys." Greed replied.

"Katie, why wouldn't they work?" Trunks asked. 'Katie' shook her head.

"I don't know, but whatever the reason, we need to hurry up and get out."

"You seem different." Insanity said to her bluntly.

"I noticed that too." Trunks agreed.

"Never mind about that, let's just get out of here." Greed quickly started walking off. Bloodlust took Trunks' hand and followed the bigger homunculus. She quietly told herself that she owed Greed one for that quick save. She didn't want to have to tell Trunks what she had done to herself. Greed had picked up on that.

Staying sharp, the group soon came upon the edge of the hellish version of the town. Looking around, they saw other inhabitants of hell. They all seemed to stay clear of the city. A few emotionless eyes drifted their way, slightly widening, as if seeing someone –anyone- in the city was shocking, but quickly their gazes went back to the glassed-over look and they turned away, going ahead with whatever they were doing.

"I get the feeling those guys are scared of the city." Bloodlust said, "They won't even come near it."

"That's just another reason why we should keep moving." Greed said.

"You can speculate later, I for one have had more than enough of this place." Insanity said. Again, Trunks agreed.

"I just hope everything can go back to normal." Bloodlust muttered, mostly to herself, before stepping out of the city limits. Once her feet were planted, from behind the group came a loud, screeching sound, exactly like metal being dragged on concrete.

"Fuck, what now?" they turned as Greed spoke to spot two more Pyramid Head creatures, each holding, and dragging, a large spear.

"These again?" Trunks was nearly growling.

"Think they can leave the city?" Bloodlust asked.

"I'd rather crush them than run and find out." Insanity's eyes began to change suddenly, all color draining from them. Bloodlust immediately stepped back. He was scary when he got like this.

"We're paying these freaks back for the last year and a half." Trunks was forming Ki in his hands, "We've had to relive our deaths in this town every day…"

"Wh-what?" Bloodlust looked closely at her mate. Trunks had never been this mad before, not ever.

"You heard him." Insanity said, "Every day, one of these freaks would show up and kill us all over again, the same way we died in that damned town."

"What do ya expect, its hell."

"Yes… I know, but… did you really even deserve to be here?" Bloodlust watched the creatures carefully as the came closer.

"Doesn't matter. Besides, I think you all know that at least I deserved it." Insanity was grinning, "From day one, homunculi pretty much know they'll end up here when they finally die."

Just out of range from the spears, the two Pyramid Heads lifted their spears, readying their attack. Trunks had a smirk that would make Vegeta proud as he blasted the nearest creature. A large hole formed in its torso, causing it to drop the spear and fall backwards. Insanity watched the remaining beast inch closer, and a huge spike popped out of the ground right in front of it, ramming through the creature and impaling it.

"See how you like it!" Insanity snapped. The creature twitched, but apparently wasn't done just yet as it threw its spear, missing its intended target and going toward the purple-haired Saiyan prince instead. Before he could react, Bloodlust moved up to block it, getting stuck in the side.

"Katie!"

"Damn bastard!" Insanity snapped. The spike impaling the creatures suddenly split in two, stretching to the sides, making the creature wail as it was torn in half.

Bloodlust winced, but otherwise pulled out the spear easily. She leaned on it like a walking stick for a moment as she healed.

"Katie, are you alright?! Let me see."

"Trunks-" before she could refuse, he looked at the hole in her shirt, only to notice the wound was gone.

"What… where is it? Didn't it hit you?"

"Yeah… yeah, it hit me…"

"She alright?" Insanity asked, turning from the dead creature.

"She's… perfectly fine. Not a scratch."

"How is that possible?"

"I didn't want to tell you guys… but when I couldn't get Shenron to restore you guys… I wished to become a homunculus so I could search for you two in hell."

"You did what!" Trunks was speechless, but Insanity was livid, "How… what were you thinking!"

"I was thinking I had to find my mate, no matter what it took. Its only going to last another six months. After that, I'll be… Katie again."

"So… who are you now?" Trunks asked.

"Now… I'm just… Bloodlust."


	9. Going home

"Bloodlust…?" Trunks tan face paled. Insanity scoffed.

"Figures….everyone wants to be like us, eh Greed?" He poked the taller homunculus in the chest in a joking gesture. He was obviously unfazed. "But Bloodlust? Kinda video game-ish…" Bloodlust felt relieve that the scariest person in the group didn't mind, but now, her lover knew. She flicked her eyes at him. He was still staring at her in…awe?

"A homunculus..?" He scratched the back of his head. "Never would've thought…." He trailed off, finally blinking out of his stupor. "But, why?"

"So I could come here and get you back. The only way was to become one of them." She pointed to Greed and Insanity. "There was no way I could've come here as a mortal being." She smiled, and was relieved when she received a small shy grin in return. "Now, shall we leave?" Vigorous nods from the other three.

"Eh...how?" Insanity asked.

"Just…trust me, okay?" Bloodlust replied. She gave him an exasperating look. "Eeep!" She had turned around and came face to face with Cell. Greed burst out laughing, but was shushed by a nudge to the ribs from Insanity. "What the hell?!"

Cell gave her a funny look. "Er, hi?" A shrug. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to get my friends back. Good thing you're here…we need your help to get out." Bloodlust grabbed his shoulders, and Cell started. She was never that straightforward before. "I just…don't know how to do that yet…." A smack from behind.

"Why the hell'd you even come here with no escape plan? You idiot! Idiot!" Another smack with auto-mail. Bloodlust let out a yelp.

"I'm sorry! I thought it'd be a short trip to HFIL, not the real Hell! HeLLO! I'm not like you, I don't know about Hell!" She ducked behind Cell.

"You think hiding behind a big bug is gonna help you?" Insanity snapped. Cell looked offended. He coughed.

"I am NOT a bug!" He scowled. He went to hold up a fist.

"You do, and I'll beat you with it…" Insanity glared, his eyes intense. Bloodlust reached out and lowered the arm.

"He's serious, trust me…." She nodded to him. "Now, we have to find the…er…portal where we can escape. I just figured out how he can help us…"

"Well?"

"Well, he can use his power to open the portal, like how Piccolo did when Goku was in HFIL. The power sort of opens a rift in the time/space continuum. And there is where we go back to the surface." Bloodlust beamed.

Greed shrugged. "Worth a shot…." He said. "Come on…" He started towards where Bloodlust had pointed, followed by Trunks and Insanity. Bloodlust dragged a disbelieving Cell along behind the rest of the group. Obviously, he didn't think he'd be able to do it, and that Bloodlust had a bit too much faith in him.

"Eh, you sure this'll work?" Bloodlust grinned at him.

"Sure as shit. Trust me."

X

"Claudia, they've found the green man. And a way out." Claudia turned to the follower.

"Don't worry, I know of another way to keep them here." She grinned grimly.


	10. They're back!

Chapter 11:

"Claudia, they've found the green man. And a way out." Claudia turned to the follower.

"Don't worry, I know of another way to keep them here." She grinned grimly.

"But Claudia… how do we stop them? I don't understand."

"It's simple. We just need to go after the rock of the group… the one who holds everyone together…"

"You mean the big one? The one with the pointy teeth?" Claudia nodded, "But he's the strongest out of the entire group."

"Everyone has a weakness… even the mightiest rock…"

XxX

"So how'd you meet up with these guys anyway?" Cell asked Bloodlust. She was silent for a few moments.

"It was during our honeymoon…" She sighed, glancing back at the three men behind her as she walked with the android, "This town we stopped at… it was like that town down here."

"Silent Hill?"

"That's what you call it?" she subconsciously looked back behind them, toward the town. Cell nodded.

"No one goes in there."

"I can see why… we were there… Trunks and Insanity were killed…"

"And… the brought the runt here? He doesn't deserve hell…"

"Yeah…"

There was silence again. The further they walked, the colder it seemed to get. At first, it seemed refreshing, but it just kept getting colder and colder. Soon, the three homunculi and the half-Saiyan were huddled together.

"Are you really sure this'll work Katie?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah. It worked for them… I mean, I know that hasn't happened here yet, but it worked did in the show."

"Are you sure this is the right direction?" Insanity called out to Cell, who was seemingly unfazed by the temperature drop. If anyone wanted to talk, they had to yell to one another over the wind. Not too far in front of the group, snow could be seen.

"I'm positive. The gate you used to get in here is only an entrance. We need to get closer to the other gate for this to work."

"Why is it getting cold?" Trunks called out.

"We're at the bottom level of hell. If you're lucky, you might see the frozen form of Satan himself."

"Wait, he's frozen? Then who runs hell?" Insanity called out.

"It's not really him. Trust me, I wouldn't want to take you guys anywhere near him. It's just a statue."

Ahead of them, the nearly white environment started to turn gray. Then black. As they got closer, the black shapes took form.

"Not these fuckers again." Insanity sighed, annoyed.

"What are they?" Cell asked, turning back to look at the group.

"We've been calling them pyramid heads. They were in Silent Hill." Bloodlust said. They all looked across the snow-covered field in front of them.

"There's… about two dozen. No, wait… there's twenty-five of them." Cell said.

"Then what… five each?" Greed smirked.

"Sure, why not." Cell actually smirked, life flickering in his dark eyes, "First time I've had a good fight in a long time… since Gohan…"


	11. No longer

"Where in the hell do all these come from?" Bloodlust shouted, smashing a Pyramid Head against the wall. It emitted a shriek.

"You answered yourself, Hell." Was Insanity's reply. He swiftly gave a monster a roundhouse to the head.

"Oh, how I pity you." The monsters froze, Claudia amongst them. "You think you can escape so easily? I think not." She smiled grimly. Greed scowled and stepped forward.

"You think you can take us?" He scoffed. Claudia continued that unnerving smile.

"I know I can keep you here…I know your flaw. Your weakness." Greed didn't even flinch. "You only think you're invincible." She snapped her fingers and the sky turned black. Behind her, something rose from the shadows. Something huge. "This is God!" Claudia cried, flinging her arms in the air. The creature was as large as a building. It had the head of a woman, the ribs of a human, the pelvic bone of a human. The arms, however, were birdlike, the bones tapered off into points. Below the pelvic bone, nothing.

"Holy shit…this is…God?" Bloodlust gaped up at the monstrosity. The hairs on the back of her neck stood straight out. Something was behind her. She quickly turned to see a grayish skinned humanoid, bloodstained bandage around its arms and face. An off-coloured smock of some sort covered up the rest. It twitched involuntarily and made obscene noises deep in its throat. Bloodlust raised her arms in defense, but the thing paid her no mind. It stepped past her towards the front.

"This is Valteil. The keeper of the Souls. He decides who leaves and who doesn't." Claudia explained. The smile dropped off her face. "Go!" She yelled. Valteil swooped down on them, along with the god creature.

"God in Hell? Thought I'd never see that!" Insanity cried, ducking from the bird like appendages.

"So, you think this is my weakness? God?" Greed laughed at Claudia. When she smiled, he stopped.

"No, this is!" She pointed behind Greed. He turned, his eyes meeting a sight he hoped never to see.

Insanity had his fist raised in mid air, ready to dish out a beating, but he wasn't moving. He slowly lowered his fist and opened his mouth. Blood poured out. Protruding from his torso was a rather frightening looking piece of metal. The metal was attached to Valteil's hand. Around the group, everything had stopped. The god creature was gone, the Pyramid Heads still as statues.

"Your weakness…." Claudia purred.

Valteil ripped out its fingers, blood spraying everywhere. Insanity fell to his knees, one hand coming up over the wound. He fell down on his side and lay there.

"You die here, you die for good." Claudia said smugly. She crossed her arms as Valteil swooped up to stand behind her.

Bloodlust growled at her. Beside her, Greed had lost the shield. Bloodlust turned to face him. The look on his face completely washed her mind blank. The entire time they'd known each other, Greed had been the emotional rock, always angry or joking, never sad or broken. That was exactly how he looked right then and there. He was gazing at the corpse of his lover, a look of pure despair adorning his features. He uttered one word: "Why?"


	12. Foiled Plans

**Chapter 13:**

**Bloodlust stared a moment at Greed, then turned her sights on Insanity. He wasn't moving. But she wasn't going to let it end like this.**

**She walked in front of Greed, blocking his view of his lover. Greed's focus shifted, but he was still. To Bloodlust, that was worse than the monsters all around them.**

**"Greed… you need to listen to me." Bloodlust placed her hand on the side of his face, "I won't let him die."**

"**It's too late…"**

"**No, it's not!" she snapped, "Look, I can save him, I can keep him alive long enough for us to get out. But in order to do that, you have to go kick some ass!"**

"**But…"**

"**Greed! Trust me!"**

**Greed looked past her at Insanity's cold form. Bloodlust looked back at him, then at her mate and Cell.**

"**Listen to me Greed. You and Trunks fight the monsters. Cell can open the portal, and I'll keep Insanity alive until we get out of here!"**

"**And… then he'll… be okay?"**

"**He stands a better chance out there with Bulma's help than he does in this frozen level of hell!"**

**Greed looked at Insanity again, then slowly, the shield began to form over his skin. Bloodlust smirked a bit as she watched him turn around, facing the monsters and Claudia.**

"**Bloodlust… if he dies… you're joining him."**

**Bloodlust didn't respond to him. She turned to Trunks and Cell.**

"**You two know what to do." She said.**

"**Katie… be careful."**

"**You too, guys." She nodded and went to Insanity's side.**

"**It's far too late." Claudia nearly purred as she spoke.**

"**Let us worry about that." Greed, now fully covered with his shield, sneered and lunged at the nearest monster. Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan two and joined in the fighting. Cell flew up into the air, raising his hands to the sky.**

"**You better watch my back, runt!" he called to Trunks before closing his eyes.**

"**You got it!" Trunks nodded and kept fighting.**

**Bloodlust knelt down beside the fallen homunculus and spread her hands over his chest.**

"**You guys owe me." she hissed. She started taking Ki from her reserves and pushed them down through her hands, into Insanity. It was a crude form of healing, but it would save him.**

**Bloodlust ignored everything else around her and just kept pushing Ki into the other homunculus. Even though the environment around her was cold, she was sweating. She started breathing hard. But as she worked, color started to return to Insanity's face, and the hole in his torso started to shrink. But as color returned to Insanity, it was draining from Bloodlust.**

"**I almost got it… just a bit more…"**

"**Katie!"**

**Bloodlust started to feel lightheaded, and then, there was nothing.**

**XxX**

"_**Wake up…"**_

**Bloodlust looked around, seeing nothing but white. But she wasn't cold. It wasn't snow, but pure, white light.**

"**Where am I…?" she was floating, surrounded by light. It was peaceful, and warm. She felt comfortable, but very confused.**

"_**You're in the place the good go after life.**_**" A voice called out. It sounded a lot like her own voice.**

"**Who's there?"**

"_**That is not important.**_**"**

"**Like hell it's not…" she tried to find anyone around her, but there was nothing, "Where is Greed? And Insanity? And Trunks and Cell?"**

"_**They are all still fighting in hell.**_**"**

"**Then… why am I here?"**

"_**Your soul was too pure to be kept in hell. That is not your eternal resting place.**_**"**

"**But I thought… if you died in hell, you were trapped there…?"**

"_**Under normal circumstances, yes. But you gave your life for another. Even you, as a homunculus, deserve to go to heaven after such a selfless act. You are not Bloodlust, you never were. You are Katie. You are safe here.**_**"**

"**No… no! I have to go back! I can't leave Trunks…"**

"_**You can be revived after they face their fate. They must defeat Claudia and her demons without you.**_**"**

"**No! Send me back! I can't just leave them! SEND ME BACK!!"**


End file.
